The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Philadelphus, botanically a hybrid between microphyllus×delavayi var. calvesscens and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Dainty Lady’. ‘Dainty Lady’ is a new herbaceous shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Philadelphus is a selection from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Longstock Hampshire, United Kingdom with the objective of creating a new cultivar of Philadelphus with unique characteristics and suitability for small gardens.
The new variety of Philadelphus, ‘Dainty Lady’, arose from a cross made in 1995 between an unnamed plant of Philadelphus microphyllus as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Philadelphus delavayi var. calvescens as the male parent. ‘Dainty Lady’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedling of the above cross in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings by the inventor in May in Stockbridge, Hampshire, United Kingdom in 2000. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.